Recently, there has been developed a group of water-dispersible ammonium salt-containing resins which have utility in the area of electrodepositable compositions depositable on the cathode.
These resins, which are disclosed in the prior copending applications set forth above, which applications are herein incorporated by reference, are prepared by reacting an epoxy group-containing organic material, and preferably a resin which is a polyepoxide containing a plurality of epoxy groups, with an amine acid salt, thereby yielding a resin containing epoxy groups and quaternary ammonium salt groups. As disclosed therein [and as claimed in Ser. No. 277,007, filed Aug. 1, 1972 (a divisional application of Ser. No. 167,470)], these compositions also preferably contain boron in the form of boric acid, a boron ester, or a compound which forms boric acid in aqueous medium.